Biofuel refers to a solid, liquid, or gas that is made of, or extracted from a biomass. Biomass can be converted into easy-to-use, energy-containing substances in three different transformations, including: thermal, chemical, and biochemical. Biofuel oil is an important renewable energy source. Currently, about 3 million tons of fuel oil is used in Taiwan. The heating value of biofuel oil is about half of that of fuel oil, and biomass pyrolysis oil market is about 300,000 tons of if we replaced 5% fuel oil. As the trend of traditional coal and oil use slows down due to the trend of carbon reduction, biofuels will play an important role in reducing carbon emissions in the future. However, thermochemical technologies can handle a large amount of biomass wastes and convert them into fuels.
In the prior art, Artur Pozarlik et al. conducted a study on the mixing of ethanol, biomass pyrolysis oil, diesel oil or butanol, pyrolysis oil and diesel oil. The mixture of ethanol and pyrolysis oil can be mixed about 10% with diesel, and the mixture of butanol and pyrolysis oil can be mixed about 50% with diesel. The results show that the mutual solubility of butanol is better than that of ethanol; US 20120167451 A1 indicate emulsifies the biomass pyrolysis oil into a dispersed phase through alcohols, water and surfactants to stabilize the biomass pyrolysis oil properties. However, the cost of the surface active agents is high and the heating value of water and alcohol is low, which makes the energy density of the fuel less ideal. US 20130327980 A1 states that the oil after mixed with the biomass pyrolysis oil, surfactant and the lipid can be used as fuel or as feedstock as follow-up process to produce oil.
However, the heating value of the bio-fuel from the conventional thermochemical technique is lower than other bio-fuel, and the bio-fuel from the traditional thermochemical technique is acidity. Therefore, the bio-fuel from the conventional thermochemical technique need to be modified by some adjustment to be applied on conventional heating equipment. Besides, the stability of the bio-fuel from the conventional thermochemical technology is poor than other bio-fuel, which makes it not able to transported under higher than room temperature.
However, by in aspect of chemical structure, the solubility of the fatty acids in bio-thermal chemical oil is higher than fuel oil, and the heating value of the fatty acid is twice as high as the bio-thermal chemical oil. It is expected that the heating value would be enhanced if the oils were mixed with some specific bio-fuel in specific ratio. Therefore, the present invention, combines the concept of blending solvent to stabilize the biomass thermal chemical oil, proposes the use of bio-alcohol and fatty acid-rich waste biomass oil to improve the bio-thermal chemical stability and heating value. Besides, the present invention intends to simplify the blending process, thereby reducing the fuel costs.